


Call Me Back in an Hour?

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only downside to phone sex is that Daiki doesn't actually get to fuck anyone—and the downside to video chat sex is that he still doesn't get to fuck anyone but he gets to watch Tetsu and Satsuki do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Back in an Hour?

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent ot3 porn because teikou arc

The ringing of his phone jolts him awake, and he groans before reaching for it. The distinct smell of it being a hotel room and not his own room once again makes him bitter, but even more so he gets bitter by the fact that the bed is freezing and has the scratchiest sheets rubbing against his stomach. He wants _his_ bed.

Daiki doesn’t even both looking at the screen of the phone before answering it, “Yo,” he yawns. 

“Is that any way to answer your girlfriend?” Satsuki chastises him on the other side. 

“It’s like four in the morning here. I can answer you any way I want to.” 

“Wrong answer, Daiki-kun,” he hears Tetsu call out from the other side as well. 

“I thought we were going to have a call in morning like when I got up,” he groans and rolls onto his back. He has to fight to keep his eyes open because if they bothered to call him there’s a reason. 

“Well, Tetsu-kun couldn’t wait to call you. Dai-chan, can you turn on a light? We want to facetime you.” 

He grunts in response and leans over to the side and clicks on the hotel lamp. He then switches the call to video, “What’s so important that you—“

The screen flashes on and he gets an eye full of shirtless Tetsu. He immediately sits up a bit higher and bangs his head against the wall as a result, but it’s all worth it for seeing Tetsu’s stomach twitch underneath Satsuki’s hand. Her hand traces small circles on his smooth, pale skin till she trails down past the soft patch of hair and lets the camera focus in on the bulge. Her hand squeezes it and he hears the broken moan leave Tetsu’s mouth. 

The camera then pans back up to show Tetsu with his head thrown back, cheeks decorated with a bright blush. “Tetsu-kun couldn’t wait for you to get back, Dai-chan,” and he can see _it_ on his face. He can just see how _horny_ and _needy_ Tetsu is right now. 

He can’t believe it. He’s missing horny Tetsu—something that only happens like once every other month—for a shitty away basketball game.

“Tetsu, _fuck_ , wait for me please,” he begs and he can already feel himself getting hard by just looking at Tetsu’s open mouth and how nice it would feel to just slip in between those lips. 

“No can do, Dai-chan, he already tried dry humping me on the couch earlier.” 

Daiki moans, he can see it. He can see Satsuki and him sitting on the couch, cuddling and then Tetsu would get hard and maybe want to play if off, but he can’t so he starts rubbing off on her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans. 

“Tetsu-kun, what do you want me to do?” 

“Suck him off,” he says at the same time as Tetsu says, “Suck me off.” 

Satsuki laughs, “Even miles apart you two are weirdly sync.” The camera slides with her as she positions herself lower on his body. His breath nearly catches as he stares up the expanse of Tetsu’s body, and then the camera tilts to show off the bulge. 

Satsuki’s hand makes an appearance and one-handedly she undos his pants and pulls him out. Daiki can practically taste his heat on his tongue and the stretch of his lips. She strokes him slowly before she lets one of her fingers press right into his slit and smear the small amount he’s already spilling. He wishes he were there so he could catch the gasp that leaves Tetsu mouth.

The camera then moves and Tetsu makes a protest but Satsuki cuts him off, “Dai-chan would want to see this.” And he does. She pulls his pants completely off, and then her finger dips to brush against his newly exposed skin. “I bet you wish you were here, Dai-chan.” _He does_. 

She pushes her finger in dry, and he watches as the camera follows Tetsu’s full body shudder. “Satsuki-san _please_ ,” he moans, “give me the camera. I will show Daiki-kun what you’re doing.” 

Satsuki hums in approval and hands the phone off. There’s a blur before it focuses again on Satsuki’s flushed face. She keeps eye contact with the camera as she mouths at the head, her tongue dipping out to prod at the his slit again. The camera shakes with Tetsu’s moan, and Daiki laughs, “Are you sure you can man the camera, Tetsu?” 

The protest is loud, “Daiki-kun would not even be able to hold the phone.” 

He laughs again, “True.” 

The camera gets even closer and Satsuki raises a brow at them before bobbing down his length and then back up. Her hand is wrapped around the base of his cock and the other is fiddling with something out of view. Even through the whole time, she’s maintaining eye contact with him—or maybe Tetsu—looking up through her eyelashes.

He moans along with Tetsu as he finally slips a hand down his boxers to touch himself along with them, running his hand up and down his own length along with Satsuki’s movements.

Her cheeks hollow and the camera shakes. He’s pretty sure that Tetsu almost drops it at that. A hand enters the camera’s field and grasps at Satsuki’s hair to keep her down, and Daiki is sure he can see the grin on her lips. She then flashes him two fingers pressed together, and Daiki moans at that sight—he knows what’s coming next. 

He wishes he could see Satsuki press the fingers into him, but from this position he’s able to hear Tetsu cry out at the sensation of her fingers pressing into him. He loves when Tetsu gets in these moods because even just the feeling of being penetrated is almost enough to get him off. It’s amazing and it means that Daiki gets to constantly fuck him for however long it lasts.  

Tetsu lets out another loud moan the moment Satsuki presses against his prostate, it won’t be long after that. She takes him practically all the way down and just _sucks_ and that’s it. Tetsu bucks up into her mouth and he loses sight of her as he definitely drops the phone at that. He can’t see anything, but he can hear the slick sounds of Satsuki sucking him through his orgasm and Tetsu’s moans echoing through the room. 

Daiki almost gets himself off at that, but instead he slows down his hand and just lets his thumb rub around his head. He wants to savor this whole situation for as long as he can because he’s certain this isn’t going to happen again for a long time. As much as he wishes he were there, it’s like he’s watching personal porn of his partners and it’s fucking amazing. 

The phone lets out a fuzzy noise as someone picks it up, “Look at him, Dai-chan. He’s completely fucked out.” And he does look at Tetsu. He’s completely sprawled on the bed, heavily breathing with an arm over his face. The flush is settled all the way down his chest at this point and Daiki wants to run his lips over it, nip at it, and taste his skin. 

His hand then reaches up, past the camera, and grabs Satsuki to pull her down. The angle is mostly off, but he watches as the two of them press hungry kisses against each other. He can see the small amount that missed Satsuki’s mouth and Tetsu drags his lips against her, catching it. He moans at that sight and both of their eyes slide to look at him. 

“Satsuki-san, change spots with me,” Tetsu requests and leans up. There’s more shaking footage before it focuses again with Tetsu in between Satsuki’s legs. He isn’t a performer like Satsuki is, and he closes his eyes before pressing his mouth against her. She moans but keeps the camera on him perfectly. He grabs one of her legs and pushes it onto his shoulder and then does the same with the other one all while keeping his face firmly planted against her.

He then rucks her up a bit and she gasps loudly at the change in position. With this change and him hiking up her hips, he can clearly see Tetsu moving his entire mouth against her. His tongue slips out to caress and tease her clit before he grabs onto it with her lips and then tugs with his teeth. His movements are constant and never let Satsuki catch her breath as each moan flows after the other, louder than the last one. 

Daiki’s impressed that she’s even managed to last this long. When Tetsu goes at oral like this, it’s impossible to resist giving in to him, and yet here Satsuki is still keeping the camera still on focused on Tetsu. 

He hears the break in Satsuki’s moans and the trembles that run through her legs that are thrown over his shoulder still before Tetsu looks up at them. He gives one last roll of his tongue over her clit and she _breaks_. Her hips rise up even more and roll against his face.

He lets her drop to the bed once she goes limp and impressively she still has the phone trained on Tetsu. He licks his lips and pulls her hallway onto his lap before sinking into her and continuously rolling into her, not even giving her a break from her last orgasm. 

Tetsu holds out his hand and the camera is switched between the two. The view is amazing as he watches each thrust jolt the already drained Satsuki. That was the only downside to Satsuki in bed, while Daiki and Tetsu could have multiple orgasms and recover just fine, she is heavily affected after just two and even one sometimes. She, however, never struggles with having two very demanding partners. 

She moans, “Tetsu-kun, _faster_.” 

He can see in the way see shakes—and her boobs jiggle—that he obliged and started fucking her even faster and harder. She moans even louder and pulls him closer down. Tetsu leans down and switches the camera so that it isn’t between them but is more focused on the both of them. Satsuki lets one hand out of Tetsu’s hair to reach over and correct the camera. 

Daiki snorts but he’s close. He’s been trying to hold back to finish with them, but he can’t stop anymore. He’s too far gone in their moans from both of his lovers. In his haze, he almost misses both Satsuki and Tetsu tensing up and finishing. A couple more strokes of his hand and he mirrors their blissed out faces.

The waves of pleasure are still wracking through him as he relaxes into bed and looks back at his phone. Both of them are caught in a sensual kiss that takes away Daiki’s breath every time he sees them do it. They part for a second and then look at him with dazed expressions. “Aren’t you glad you woke up now, Dai-chan?” 

Daiki snorts, “Duh. I want to wake up like this every day.” 

“You can if you get back here,” Tetsu murmurs sleepily and gently rubs his face into Satsuki. “Come back, Daiki-kun. We miss you.” 

“Miss you too,” Daiki says. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Daiki-kun. Love you.” 

“Night, Dai-chan, love you.”

“Love you too, Tetsu, Satsuki.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also PSA aokuromomo is beautiful and underrated


End file.
